


10 Things (I Just Can't) Hate About You

by poisonapplesandwine



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/poisonapplesandwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Things I Hate About You AU (with a Faking It twist). Lauren and Amy are still (step) sisters, but Liam wants to date Lauren, but she can’t until her sister does. So Liam and Shane arrange for Karma fake liking Amy and date her, but things go wary at prom, and the secret’s out. How is Amy going to react when she realizes she’s in love with Karma?</p>
<p>Originally requested by even-fairies-get-the-blues on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things (I Just Can't) Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you have not seen the movie Ten Things I Hate About You, I highly recommend you do, not only in order to get all the references and the plot-line, but it’s a really good film. If you know Shakespeare’s The Taming the Shrew as well, you should do fine with this, as 10TIHAY is just a modern adaption. Either way, enjoy!

**AMY COULDN’T BELIEVE SHE FELL** for the whole thing. Of course no one willingly wanted to go out with her, she was weird, an outcast. It was only because everyone wanted Lauren, and she was the only thing getting in the way.

Amy realized that she liked girls a long time ago, but she didn’t want to tell anyone. Well, until now anyway. Her mother had a rule about no dating until college, but because of her sister’s constant begging, she had to change it. She had to get a date so Lauren could have hers. She could’ve lasted until college, then she could date whoever without her mother flipping her shit about her being a lesbian. If only Karma hadn’t accepted this stupid deal…

Karma. That Ashcroft girl had swept her way into her life, her heart, and now she crushed it into a billion pieces. Sure, it had only been about two weeks, but Amy felt a spark. Not a small one that died within seconds after it started; but one that had the power to grow into a flame, like the ones you put on a candle. It felt all to good, maybe way to good, and it made her blind and oblivious. And she hated it. She hated it more than she hated those annoying jocks at school, more than Lauren’s closet of designer clothes, more than anything.

But did she really hate Karma? Did she just hate the fact it didn’t happen the way she dreamed it would? Did she just hate her as a person, or just the lie?

Those thoughts wandered in Amy’s mind as she found herself back home, dodging her mom’s game of twenty questions, and crying in her room all alone. She had cried for a long while when she got up to get some tissues, and noticed her unfinished homework on her desk.

She had forgotten about the poem assignment she was supposed to finish, it was due the next day, and she decided that it would take her mind off things. She really liked the assignment, and she even said so to the teacher, so she had to finish it. But the paper had only her name and the date written in the top right corner. She had no subject to the poem yet, and she needed one. And a damn good one at the fact.

But the only thing she could think of was Karma, and how she would see her, in the same class the assignment was due for, tomorrow. And she couldn’t have just ignored her either, they were being watched by everyone, and she couldn’t not think about Karma anyway, nevertheless sneak a glance at her beautiful face every once in a while.

That stupid face of hers. That stupid mouth. That stupid hair that famed the same stupid face. The stupid stare Karma did that only Amy got to see, and how Amy got all bubbly inside when she saw it. That stupid thing she did when she always knew what Amy was feeling, and how Amy knew that Kama was learning her. It made her sick now just even thinking about it. And that way that Karma had always been right, and how Amy just couldn’t muster the courage to counter whatever Karma said. Even if it was a lie. Even if Karma was laughing out of fake adoration, she couldn’t stop feeling things…

That thought made Amy cry. She wanted things to go back to how it was. She wanted Karma to call and apologize and they could figure something out. She wanted to be in Karma’s arms again, or just at least one last time. She just wanted to stop hating her, or at least the thought that she did.

And then it hit her.

* * *

 

The next morning, she walked into her class, with a calm head, not emotionally distraught. She knew what she was going to say to Karma. She knew just how to do it, and she was going to do it then, or not at all.

"So," the teacher began after the sound of the bell, "Does anyone have their poem done and would like to share with the class?"

The classroom went silent. No one wanted to share, or didn’t even complete the assignment. Everyone except…

"I will." Amy said, raising her hand to volunteer.

"Of course," the teacher muttered as Amy walked up to the front of the classroom.

Everyone looked at Amy, but the only person Amy could see was Karma, who was slightly upset, and a bit confused about what Amy was going to do. Karma just couldn’t read her mind this time. And she didn’t want her to.

"I _hate the way you talk to me,_

_and the way you cut your hair._

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate it when you stare._ ”

Karma had been in full frontal attention right then, and started to get a clue about what Amy’s poem was about.

"I _hate your big dumb combat boots_  
  
 _and the way you read my mind._  
  
 _I hate you so much it makes me sick,_  
  
 _it even makes me rhyme._ ”

Amy had to pause for a second, as those feelings she had shoved down when she walked into class hastily had started to resurface.  
  
"I _hate the way you’re always right,_  
  
 _I hate it when you lie._  
  
 _I hate it when you make me laugh,_  
  
 _even worse when you make me cry._ ”

And Amy did start crying, all because of Karma. She just had to go write this damn poem about her. But she had to finish it, Karma had to hear it. She had to do this, she had to.  
  
"I _hate it when you’re not around,_  
  
 _and the fact that you didn’t call._  
  
 _But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you,_ ”

This caused Karma to display a look of surprise, as the poem was about Amy hating everything about Karma. But maybe she didn’t hate Karma after all…  
  
"not _even close…_  
  
 _not even a little bit…_ ”

And Amy didn’t hate Karma. She couldn’t not even if she tried.  
  
 **"not _even at all._ ”**

* * *

 

Amy had walked over to her car to go home, when a sight in the car stopped her. There was something white in the front seat. She moved quickly over to the door and opened it, only to be shocked. It was a base guitar, and she always had wanted one. She looked around for anyone close by that could have left it in there, but wasn’t able to see how was behind her.

"Amy," Karma said, causing Amy to spin around, "I’m sorry. And not only do I want to give you the guitar, I also want to ask you out. For real this time."

Amy was dumbfounded for a second, why did Karma do that all of a sudden? Why did she want to go out with Amy again?

"Wh…why?" Amy stuttered, still confused.

"Because, even though it was a deal, they made me fall in love with a great girl." Karma said, and moved closer. Amy tensed for a second, and then Karma dove in for a kiss, which Amy accepted joyfully.

She didn’t hate Karma, she loved her. And she loved her with all her heart. And now they could be together, for real this time.

**{FIN}**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Thanks for the prompt Margo, it helped me get the feels out. If any of you have any prompts you want to send me, go right on ahead. My tumblr URL is beckettswans. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading as well!


End file.
